Much Better
by Little Miss Cullen Cutie
Summary: Nick Jonas never thought he would fall in love. But it all changed one night, one concert, one purple tank top... PLease read and review!


Nick

I didn't plan on it turning out this way. I never even thought it would happen. I mean, I know I'm part of a world-famous band and all, but all I've ever known were video girls. Ha ha, hit single. But that all changed the night I came to Minneapolis, Minnesota.

***

Jenna

"OMG. We are going to see the Jonas Brothers in, like, two minutes!" My friends Laura and Molly are totally spazzing out. In our Section 214, Row S, seats 1, 2, 3, and 4, this concert is the highlight of our summer. Honor Society and Jordin Sparks rocked the house as the opening acts, but my best friends and I came to see hardcore Jonas Brothers.

"Nick is the cutest, don't you think?" said Molly.

"NO! Joe has those, like, toned biceps and stuff!" retorted Laura.

"Guys! Be quiet! Well, not technically, since we're surrounded by like 18,000 screaming people, but cool your jets, we all know Nick's the best." I said with a smirk.

"What about Kevin?" asked my mom from her seat a few down from me.

"Ummmmm, well… He's old! And engaged!" We all screamed, then burst into crazy laughter.

The lights dimmed suddenly, and the already screaming voices reached an octave of breaking point. "JONAS, JONAS, JONAS, JONAS, JONAS!" was the cry from all. The stage was dark, and the Target Center was pitch black. Suddenly, out of the darkness, a light.

" _I make the most of all this stress/I try to live without regrets/but I'm about to break a sweat/I'm freaking out!"_

The Jonas Brothers rose slowly from the center of the in-the-round stage. The screaming at that point rendered it impossible to hear the person next to you talking. I was on my feet already, screaming out the lyrics along with the crowd. I grabbed my binoculars and stared at the stage. "GUYS, THIS IS JUST SOOOOO COOL!" I screamed. We all jumped up and down like a bunch of escaped convicts until the last note of Paranoid.

The next song was one of my favorites.

"_I woke up/on my roof/with my brothers/there's a whale/in the pool/with my mother/and my dad/paints the house/different colors…"_

Molly and I screamed spastically. It was one of the best songs ever, we had agreed, on one of the bus rides home from school.

The next half hour was pure Jonas heaven; then it was Nick's time to shine. He rose from the center of the stage with a piano. The crowd fell deathly silent. He started to sing.

"_She walks away/colors fade to gray/every precious moment's now a waste./She hits the gas/hoping it would pass/but the red light starts to flash/it's time to wait/And the black keys/never looked so beautiful/and a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull…"_

_***_

Nick

I sat, singing, in a packed arena, thousands of admirers around me, focused on _me. _The keys flowed perfectly under my fingers, as they always did. The din of the crowd was insane. I looked up occasionally, smiling at the girls and their moms. The piano rotated on the spinning stage, making me a little dizzy.

At the slowest part of the song, I paused, scanning the upper regions of the arena. Girl after girl with Jonas Brothers t shirts that they had specially donned for the concert. T shirt, t shirt, t shirt, purple tank, t shirt-wait, purple tank top? I riveted my gaze back to the girl in the furthermost realms of the arena. It's almost impossible to see one person on the crowd, especially in one so big, but I did. She was a one inch speck to me, a one inch speck in a purple tank top. She stood there, hundreds and hundreds of feet up from me, but it was her who caught my eye.

I shook my head, blinking, then finished Black Keys, segueing into A Little Bit Longer. I dared to look up once more, though my chances of seeing her again were

one in a million. I got that lucky one chance, though. She was there, that little purple speck.

The concert continued on, but I was lost. One girl, one in 18,000, had caught my eye. And a _fan_, no less. Not that I don't like fans, but I can't even see her face or anything.

I didn't look to that section again the entire concert. At the end, Jordin came out with us to bow. I bowed, hand in hand with her, not meeting the eye of the crowd. I was waving with a finality, I would never see these people again, when Joe grabbed the mic.

"Hey!" he yelled. They all screamed, of course. "We've got a special treat for you! Four special people are going to get the treat of a lifetime-" he was soooo milking this.

"You'll get to meet…us!" Joe gestured to me and Kevin. The screaming was unbearable. I had no idea what Joe was doing, but what the heck, we just usually go with it.

"The lucky winners are…" he read from a piece of paper. "In section 214, row S, seats 1, 2, 3, and 4!" The girls in the crowd screamed in dismay. We waved, smiled, and headed under the stage.

***

"OMIGOSH MOM, DID YOU HEAR THAT????????????????? WE'RE GOING TO MEET THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!!!!!!!!" I was screaming my head off while the girl next to me was crying into her mom's shirt. " MRS. RALLY!!!" screamed Laura and Molly. It was just one big screaming fest. "Wow. Of all the chances…" muttered my mom.

We were directed by security personal to a special entrance to under the stage. I was hyperventilating, as were my friends. A burly man opened a door. "And here they are." he said, maybe to us, or to whomever was inside. We opened the door and they were there.

Three idols of America stood before me, radiant. These were the faces that gazed out of magazines, so close, yet so far away. I went in a line. Kevin-I stifled a giggle. Joe- looking as buff as Laura had been obsessing about. And Nick. My celebrity crush for the better half of two years. He didn't look at me. I looked down at my purple tank top. Was there food on it? I frowned. I approached, my brow knit. He looked up glumly, and that's when it happened. Eye contact was instantaneous, and I found myself swooning as he stared disbelievingly.

***

Nick

It couldn't be. It wasn't. Or was it? She walked towards me, her purple tank top bright. Today was my lucky day.


End file.
